2019 Sandantic hurricane season
The 2019 Sandantic hurricane season is an ongoing event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the Sandantic Ocean. It is the first Sandantic hurricane season on record, with the SHMC taking control of the basin. This season runs from May 1 to December 1. The first storm, Alyssa, formed on May 10. Seasonal forecasts On March 1, 2019, the SHMC made their predictions ahead of the season, calling for 20 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. On May 3, 2019, however, the SHMC made another prediction for this season calling for 15 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. On May 13, 2019, the HLMA released their predictions, calling for 14-18 named storms, 7-10 hurricanes, and 3-5 major hurricanes. Season Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:31/08/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/05/2019 till:14/05/2019 color:TS text:"Alyssa" from:18/05/2019 till:19/05/2019 color:TS text:"Bridget" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Outlooks and Advisories Tropical Weather Outlook Sandy Hurricane and Monsoon Center Tucson, AZ 600 PM MST Saturday May 18, 2019 For the Sandantic Ocean, including the Gulf of Manana: The Sandy Hurricane and Monsoon Center is currently issuing advisories on Tropical Storm Bridget, located in the open Sandantic Ocean. 1. A cluster of thunderstorms is just off the coast of Shallmaar. As of now, this system is slightly organized and situated in low to moderate wind shear and slightly warm waters. Development will be possible into next week as it is heading west-northwest at 7 mph (11 km/h). * Formation chance through 48 hours...low...near 0 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...low...30 percent. ~Forecaster Sandy Systems Tropical Storm Alyssa A tropical low formed in the open Sandantic on May 1, heading towards the Isle of Etri. It rapidly organized and developed into a tropical depression on May 10. It strengthened into a tropical storm on May 11, earning the name Alyssa. Then, it reached its peak intensity the next day, with winds up to 45 mph (70 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 997 mbar. At the same time, it made landfall in the Isle of Etri, 50 mi (80 km) west of the city of Thamenew. It then weakened back into a tropical depression on May 13. On May 14, Alyssa transitioned into a extratropical cyclone. 2 deaths from the Isle of Etri have been reported after the storm. The total damage is reported to be about $850 thousand (USD). Tropical Storm Bridget Storm Names The following list of names are given to tropical cyclones during 2019. Those names are submitted by the Sandy Hurricane and Monsoon Center and it goes in girl-girl-boy order. If the list is exhausted, then the Greeks will be used. Season Effects Category:Live Seasons Category:Currently Active seasons Category:Sandy156’s creations